As understood in the art, systems exist that are capable of capturing images of objects, such as humans, vehicles, and so on, in motion. Typically, these systems comprises a plurality of cameras deployed at various locations in an area of interest, and at least one monitoring station for viewing the images captured by the cameras.
An example of an image system is described in a publication by Shin'ichi Nakagawa et al. entitled “Image Systems Using RFID Tag Positioning Information”, NTT Technical Review, Vol. 1, No. 7, October 2003. In this type of system, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are attached to the object of interested (e.g., to the nametag of a kindergarten child). Several cameras are deployed in the kindergarten, and the system can monitor the child's movements based on the RFID tags and switch the camera images based on this movement.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.